xuxaparaguaiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Tire a Roupa
Tire a Roupa é a faixa de número 10 do álbum ARTXUXA. É um single promocional de divulgação do álbum. Inicialmente, a música era o primeiro single do CD, porém, Xuxa Paraguaia decidiu torná-lo em single promocional de divulgação e lançar "Puta Like You" como single de abertura à Era ARTXUXA. A música fala sobre despir-se, juntamente ao som de um instrumental dançante, mas o principal foco da letra é o filme polêmico "Amor Estranho Amor". OUÇA: https://soundcloud.com/xuxaparaguaia/tire-a-roupa LETRA DA FAIXA: Olha, acreditei... Eh... Eu acho que agora eu acredito bem menos nas pessoas, duvido à beça delas Eu acho que se eu tivesse feito isso eu teria errado bem menos, sabe? (Macia!) E também falar menos ou falar as coisas pensando, sabe? Parar, pensar e falar, Que aí eu acabo fazendo coisa... Você achou que você cometeu atos de ingenuidade, é isso? Muitos! Tipo? Você se lembra? Ah, coisas pequenas, tipo... fotos as pessoas falam: "Ah, faz isso que... pode deixar só vai sair dessa maneira, não se preocupa" ou então um trabalho Enfim, coisas assim There's a place Clubinho, Where the freaks all come around It's a hole in the wall It's a dirty free for all Tire suas roupas, Todo mundo tirando, Quero ver tudo! Todo mundo, tirando suas roupas There's a place I know if you're looking for a show Where they go hardcore and there's Monange on the floor Tire suas roupas (macia!), Todo mundo tirando (macia!), Quero ver tudo! Todo mundo, tirando suas roupas É o caso desse filme aí, "Amor Estranho Amor" que você fez em oitenta e? Foi setenta e nove. Em setenta e nove que você fez. E agora o filme tem uma contenda jurídica até, O filme tá sendo colocado no mercado de vídeocassete, que é uma coisa não autorizada Um abuso de autoridade! E o que é pior: você não era a atriz principal desse filme. Quem que eram os atrizes, os atores principais? Vera Fischer e Tarcísio, A Vera Fischer e Tarsísio. There's a place Clubinho, Where the freaks all come around It's a hole in the wall It's a dirty free for all Tire suas roupas, Todo mundo tirando, Quero ver tudo! Todo mundo, tirando suas roupas There's a place I know if you're looking for a show Where they go hardcore and there's Monange on the floor Tire suas roupas (macia!), Todo mundo tirando (macia!), Quero ver tudo! Todo mundo, tirando suas roupas Oh Oh Oh Oh, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH Olha só como eu sou macia! Oh Oh Oh Oh, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH Mas quem é que tá na capa do vídeo que... Agora é, antes não era! Antes era a Vera e o Tarcísio, agora eles mudaram e não pediram autorização Você achou isso um ato de oportunismo? Muito grande! Acho que é um abuso deles, afinal de contas eu vendo minha imagem, né? Meu nome, minha imagem... As pessoas têm que respeitar! As pessoas podem falar tudo de mim, mas não podem dizer que eu não sou profissional, Então, no mínimo as pessoas têm que ter, têm que agir como "profissional" também comigo, sabe? Porque eu respeito os profissionais, então, eles têm que respeitar meu trabalho também, A minha imagem, o meu nome e o meu trabalho. Isso não quer dizer que você se envergonha de ter feito o filme? De maneira nenhuma! Se eu tivesse matado, me drogado ou feito alguma coisa assim eu teria vergonha, sim... Mas eu não tenho vergonha de nada do que eu fiz! Ca-ca-cara de sem vergonha!